User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember Category:BachLynn23 ---- Just wanted to let you know Desirae's the head counsellor of Lyssa's cabin now, so I updated her word bubble. Just wanted to let you know, hence the title >.< PS I finally figured out how to turn off visual editor >.< Giff Yay! I have gimp! Problem is... how exactly? Could you give me some instructions pwease? Thanks! thanks and good luck going to Maine. Death Nymphs Hi! I was wondering do you need to go through some sort of claiming to create a death nymph or can you just create one? I'm a little confused on that. Thanks! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 18:49, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Re Okay, where is the Death Nymphs claiming? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 19:09, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Word Bubble Can I use the version 2 wb, like the one that Anamika has? Ok I understand :) Stuff User:HiddenRealm requested in chat to have his claim, Claiming:Camp/Nicholas Row, deleted. Slideshow So, I uploaded a slideshow for my charrie Aerin's wb, and it is only showing up as a stationary picture. Is it a problem with the wb or the picture? This is the slideshow that I made >.< Ok What should I do then >. OK It worked, but now the image quality is crappy. This is how it looks: Thanks Just to clarify, can I use 2.1 just for Aerin, or for the other slideshows that I'm planning to make for my other charries? I have a normal-sized slideshow, so I can use that one, but thanks for offering :) re I wound up making a new gif: re This is the final one: Can you delete the following: 1165.gif, 1166.gif, Aerin.gif, Person.gif, Yay.gif, and Aerinslideshow.gif. Thanks!>.< Problem hi. my talk page is all in code and stuff. can you fix it? Thanks! "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" Task Hey Bach. I feel like I haven't been doing my Helper duties very well, especially since I messed up the image categorizing. Aside from checking claims, is there anything that you might need help with? Favour? Can I please use the Bach 2.1 Word Bubble? I can use it for my character. Coding Hey Bach. I was wondering if I could have your permission to use your new V7/V8 coding. Please leave a rely. :) Broken Talk Page Recently (aka today) I went on to my talk page and found that something had broken the layout of it. The chat and recent activity bubbles are now down the very bottom of the page. Do you know how to fix it? Hi Hi, I'm still new to this website, but i think I will come on maybe once a month. my character; Danielo has been archieved I was wondering if he could be unarchieved, and if I am a semi-active or officially inactive user, and how to change this. Thanks Sheep~ghost (talk) 03:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Question and Explanation Hey Bach I was wondering if I could use V7? I wanna try and be better at coding so I wanna test it on my sandbox wiki >.< Its no problem if I can't Also, I'm sorry for my lack of department edits; I've been on and off my laptop and today, and the rest of this week and next week I'm on most of the time, so I'll make up for it then. Just thought you should know as my Nan still being at the hospital has consumed my life, but because she's feeling better, I've been able to spend more time on my laptop c: V7 Hey Bach *waves*. Okay, I have a request: may I use the V7 coding? Anyway, I don't want to be pushy, I was just asking. Oh, and, I also commented on a few claims for Demi, just in case you were wondering why I was editing without a badge. Thanks, Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:05, February 10, 2014 (UTC) re: Oooooh I hope you have fun c: And thanks for understanding :) Danke :) This is for chu! You must get this a lot May I please use your V8 coding? >.< Sorry if this is annoying and repetitive. Animal Nymph Hey Bach. I want to make a animal nymph (stag nymph actually, there is one spot left) It says you need an admins permission or something like that so........ can I make on? "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" Sorry Sorry, the one before had a weird heading. "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" Thanks for the help with Cody Thanks for the help Bach. I greatly appreciate it DemyxHearts9 (talk) 00:15, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Coding I'm realllyyyy sorry if I'm pestering you, but you haven't responded to my earlier message about V8 coding yet. I understand if you decline, but I'd appreciate a reply, if possible. Question Can a former demigod fire nymph be part of Opus? omg Thank you thank you thank you!!!!! !!! This pretty much erased the guilty feeling of messing up the page while redirecting >.< Hi c: Hi Bach! I think I am now ready for the welcoming-her-to-the-hunt rp ^-^ Here she is. Where will the rp take place? Lt spot http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Prometheus'_Cabin See comments section.... What's wrong with killing? Everyone has their issues. (talk) 12:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) re: nvm xD nvm >~< basically proof that gruff gave the spot up so I dont get screamed at when i change the member list >~< Oh, and favor, can you crop some patterns in a v8 shape for me? http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/4148274/Very_Neonautical and http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3954005/The_Phoenix_Feathers What's wrong with killing? Everyone has their issues. (talk) 12:36, February 16, 2014 (UTC) is it possible to adopt Is it possible if I could adopt Sasha? "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 13:51, February 16, 2014 (UTC) History Can you help me do the history for her? I also need a picture for her..... Can you help? "Cause I have bo idea what I am doing..... Name: Alexandra Wolf Gender: Girl God Parent: Hermes, Athena, Thantos Mortal Parent Riley Wolf Appearance: Curly Dark Brown Hair that goes to the middle of her back, dark blue eyes, Short and petite, Personality: Quiet,Short Tempered,Sarcastic,Sneaky, easy going, History: Weapons: Sword that transforms from bracelet, flying shoes, a small dagger Alexis~Night (talk) 00:20, February 17, 2014 (UTC) re: oh ok, thanks for telling me. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 00:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Q I've been noticing this for quite a long time but I wasn't sure... anyways, how do you spot a user having two or more accounts? Cuz I have an odd feeling with two users here >.< What? What happened to the policies? Are they just not linked right or were they deleted? >.< Hello! Okay, so I joined a long time ago, but I had never read the books and I was just starting out with wikia anyway so I decided not to embarrass this wiki with my presence. Now, I've read the books, and I want in. Since from the looks of your user page, it seems that you're the coding queen, and I need help with coding. You're probably wondering, ugh why are you asking this you've never even submitted a claiming, it's because I like to pre-code before I make characters, and stuff like, so I won't have to spend hours and hours doing coding after I made a character. Plus, it helps me think up the character. So, will you help me? If you direct me to someone else, that's fine, since it looks from the look of Recent Wiki Activity that you're busy, and I'll understand. Thanks! Bai! - We're soldiers We're soldiers Armies of one on the battlefield We’re soldiers, and soldiers bleed -Ulrik Munther, Soldiers 17:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC) how do you make a speech bubble for a charater?? Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca (I am, who I am, who I am, who am I?) 02:58, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Please check your email =) :3 My extremely sincere apologizes, but I have forgotten to previously ask permission for your V7, instead of the 8th version. Regardless of the response, please reply. Again, I am truly sorry if you declined for the use of both coding versions. Forgive me if I was mistaken, but I am confused at the moment. :c Check Sig Elo Bach! Could you go and check out what seems to be the problem on my sig? Slay says it messes up the voting numbers and I couldn't pinpoint what's the problem >.< it didn't occur before. Erm Okay well, as I have realized how absolutely frustrating and time-consuming v7 is, would you mind if I could use v8 coding? ._. 00:38, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I get it. That's understandable, I'd be frustrated too. Oh well, thanks anyway. :P 00:45, February 20, 2014 (UTC) o.o That's quite impressive. Considering I can't make up my own coding to save my own life, I must say, I seriously understand why you'd be frustrated if people started using all of your coding. >.> 00:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) helloo, Hi Bach. Just came to say hi.. so Hi. c: Jay. Re: Oh, I see. And thanks for the offer, I'll be sure to let you know whenever I have the time. :) 01:01, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Re Sorry for the very late reply >.< I've gotten busier these days and exams are coming but I think I can reply if I have my free time :) What do you say? Should you start posting and I'll just reply when I'm available? Or... should we start the rp when we are both free? Re: Oh okay sorry about that. Ban? I have a question.. I can't seem to go inside the chat.. I clicked on it and when the window came out, it was just blank.. I tried in other computers and it is still the same.. Just want to know if I am ban or not.. 16:30, February 21, 2014 (UTC) RE so, you guys are having these problems too? 16:38, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ahhh.. I see.. did anyone asked you about this problem or just me? 16:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:question Yes. I already talked to him about it, and he told me he'd sort it out. I do have permission. sharing models so since User:DeathIsBliss is gone, I don't need permission to share his models, correct? Close Vote Bachy, over 30 users have voted for this. Can we archive it now?o.o CC Bachy, what are we suppose to do with a case like this where Bird already posted, but Lily hasn't posted in a month? Does that apply normally or is it a special case? Affiliation help Hey bach hope you remember me. I was told to leave this question here. I have a Roleplay site called OlympianRPG.com and wanted to know if this wiki does affiliations with not wiki sites. and if so how to I go about getting a affiliation with this site? Wolfie95 (talk) 07:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC) If you got time.. yeah.. wasn't really suppose to say this to you, but do you mind checking this claim.. this claim isn't mine though.. just thought the model of this one is just way too known, by internet standard.. hoping you can advise her to have the model voted.. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Yeleina_Martin 18:15, February 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: yeah.. but I also found out that there are two people doing that same model.. though I think Dancin was first.. 20:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) okay... now since i stalk your and demi's talk page >.< and i saw that suggestion about adding usernames (well known nicknames would suffice i guess) next to the names of chars on the cabin page. i mean i could do it, if ya want :/ re: well i figured that, i'll just check demi's response in the morning (i'm such a stalker... V.V) Delete Quest Claim? Bachy, should this quest claim be deleted? I mean, it's been there over a month. According to the team mates, the user who made the quest is inactive Re: Claim hey bach. so the hecate cabin is open and I would like it if u could restore my claim for Tora Mori. I have a claim up but I put it on hold. Nvm, i made another claim for it again. >.< Thing about claims so i've noticed that some claims havent been edited by the creator of the claim for a long time. im not sure if it would be marked as deleted if a helper or some other rollback, admin, etc... made a recent edit to the claim. (ex. like this claim) so should I say "If no edits are made by (insert date here) it will be deleted"? oh, and if u dont mind, could you check my claim? (speaking of them) Adoption Hey Bach could I please adopt Samandra ? Thanks! Re: Yes I see that her history and her model shall be the same.